I Still Love You
by lauren loves tsl x3
Summary: This is the sequel to I Love You. The title sucks, but I didn't know what to use. So far, it's pretty harmless but it will get interesting. What happens after Cody asks Max to marry him? Does it still happen?
1. Saying Goodbye

Author's Note;; Ok so, someone suggested I write a sequel to "I Love You" and write about Cody and Max's lives after the proposal and such and I think it's a good idea. I would love to know if anyone else thinks it's a good idea. So, leave me reviews, please.

Disclaimer;; I do not and never have owned The Suite Life and never, ever will unless I win the lottery. Then, I might.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cody's POV_

_2 months after the proposal..._

"Cody, are you sure about this?'' Max said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Max. It'll be fine. I'll see you at Christmas break," I replied, smiling. I kissed her lightly and then gave her a big hug. She turned around and walked towards the plane. I stood watching, until she got on the plane and it took off. Then, I turned around and headed to my car.

I thought back to graduation. I had gotten up on stage and told Max that I loved her and asked her to marry me in front of the entire crowd. I had been suprised when she had said yes. After that we had spent the last two months in bliss. Max had said that she wouldn't go to UCLA because it was so far from me but I told her to go because it was her dream. I was also leaving to go to Princeton. It was hard for me to let her go but I knew that she would resent me if I stopped her from going for her dreams. We had decided that we would not get married until after college, possibly not until Max got out of medical school. But, for now, I was just worried about getting home and finishing packing because I had to leave the next day. I walked out to my car and went back to the Tipton to finish getting ready.

_The next morning..._

I woke up at 7 in the morning because it would take a couple hours to get there and I, being responsible and organized, wanted to make sure everything was packed and such. I walked into the kitchen to get something quick for breakfast and I noticed it was very quiet. I found a note on the table saying," Cody,

Sorry we couldn't be there to say goodbye but we had to go out. Have a nice time at college and we'll see you at Christmas.

Love, mom and Zack"

'Figures,' I thought bitterly and finished my breakfast. I got my stuff and I was ready to leave this place. When I walked out the elevator however, I was suprised by what I saw.

"SUPRISE!" shouted the entire Tipton staff, my mom, and Zack. I started to smile and went and hugged everyone. When I reached Maddie, I said," Why are you here? You should be in Conneticut already! Doesn't school start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be here and say goodbye. I've known you for years and I've gotten attached. So, I'll see you Cody," she said, and gave me a big hug. Then, I turned to my brother and he said,"I'll see you at Christmas. And you better show up for my wedding too, dude!" and he actually gave me a hug, which was unusual for Zack. After I said goodbye to all my friends, I went out to my car and headed on the long journey to Princeton and all the problems I had yet to come across.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue with this story or not? I have a lot of ideas to put in here, if you want me to continue. So, I need reviews. Thanks


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note;;

I'm really, really sorry. I hadn't meant to do this but I have to. For right now, I'm not updating this story. I can't because I can't think straight. I have a problem with this guy I work with. If you don't care, stop reading now. I'm falling REALLY hard for him and I have no chance with him but I can't help it. it's crazy. I don't sleep properly or eat right ((like, I'm never hungry anymore which is weird for me, and half the time I feel like throwing up and the other half i feel like stuffing my fce, event hough I'm not hungry.)) And, like everywhere I see or hear something related to him. So, I can't seem to oncentrate on anything and all I can think about is him. I'm trying to get over this but I can't. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, but I can't be writing this story because I can't concentrate.

So, you guys can give me ideas and maybe it'll help but I dunno. Also, I know this isn't an advice site but seriously if you have some for me, I'd appreciate it.

So, again sorry about this. But, it's all Derek's fault, lol. Thats the boy I like by the way.

-Lauren


	3. Suprise for Cody

Author's Note;; SORRY SORRY SORRY TIMES 100000000! I know its been soo lnog since I updated. But, school's been really difficult and I'm failnig like half my classes. I've also been having some problems and I still haven't dealt with them but I'm working on it. So here's the next chapter. It's knid of an intro to one of the problems Cody will be facing later in the story.

Disclaimer;; Even though, it's been awhile, I still haven't gained ownership of TSL. But, I do own Ian Micheals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A couple hours later..._

I arrived in front of the place where I would be living for the next four years. I couldn't believe that I was finally here. After all my hard work and struggles through high school, I finally achieved my dream. It felt good. Really good.

I pulled into the parking lot and headed into the school to get my room assignment. I didn't want to unpack until I knew where I would taking everything. I went in and walked up to the lady sitting behind the window. Smiling pleasantly, I said,"Hello. My name's Cody Martin. I'm here to get my room assignment."

"Let me look," the very unhappy looking lady replied and went on her computer. What seemed like hours later, she said,"I'm sorry. There doesn't seem to be a Cody Martin registered."

"Wait. There must be some mistake. I sent my check to the school two weeks ago," I replied, getting flustered. Once again, the lady said,"I'm sorry. There doesn't seem to be a Cody Martin registered."

"So, what do I do now?"

"I'd say, take it up with the headmaster. There is nothing I can do for you." I turned around to leave when I noticed a boy I hadn't seen before standing there.

"Hey, man. I heard your problem. Sorry about that. But, my roomate's in Europe this semester so you can stay with me until you fix it if you want," he said.

"Really? That would be great. Thanks, dude. By the way, my name's Cody Martin,"I replied, relieved and held out my hand. The boy shook it and said,"My name's Ian Micheals. And it's not a problem. So, let's go grab your shit and head up." They walked outside and grabbed some of Cody's stuff bringing it up. When Cody walked in, he looked around in suprise. The room had tons of posters of hard rock and heavy metal bands from the '80s, and there was a huge ass jukebox and a record player in there too.

"Yo, dude! This room is wicked! Where'd you get this stuff?" Cody said and immediately ran over to look at the songs on the jukebox. Ian shrugged and replied,"I'm kinda stuck in the '80s. They had the best music and I grew up listening to it. And, I think jukes and records and much cooler than ipods and stuff like that." Cody laughed and said,"Yeah, your right. Woww! Great music. You got everything on here. AC/DC, Angel Witch, Blind Guardian, Deep Purple, Van Halen, Zoetrope, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden, Nuclear Assault. Damn, I don't know anyone who has ever even heard of any of these bands! You have the best taste in music."

"Me and my brother got very into '80s music as teenagers. Everyone else was listening to the new '90s shit but I always loved the classics," he replied, as he sat down to his computer and turned it on," But even though I'm very '80s, I'll admit I can't live without my computer."

"Yeah, me too. I've always been a computer nerd. But, also a closet heavy metal fanatic. No one would've guessed though because I was always a geek."

"Been there, man. I've always been known as a freak because I never liked what everyone else liked. In fact, people started to make more fun of me when I got really interested in magic and decided to become a wiccan." After he said that, he turned and looked at Cody. Cody had stopped what he was doing and looked really surprised.

_Cody's POV_

A WICCAN, I thought to myself,"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?"

I turned around and looked at Ian, who was staring at me waiting for a reaction.

"Yeah, people can be so mean. I mean, who cares what you're interested in? If you wanna do magic, no one should judge you for that, right?" I said, smiling and acting like I wasn't shocked. But I was. I just hadn't expected that. My mom had raised me and my brother Christian and we thought doing magic was a sin. But maybe, that did;'t matter anymore. Maybe now that I'm an adult, I need to start learning about other things. It doesn't really matter that he's into magic, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone's offended by how I make wiccanism into a bad thing, sorry. I don't think it is. I know that my religion says it's a sin but my best friend is one so I don't care. And thats where I got my idea from too. I don't think they ever mentioned any specific religions in the show so I'm making them Christian for the point of some stuff in this story.

And sorry it's short but I don't really know what else to put yet.


End file.
